User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 20 One More Night (1)
Main Plot: Carter/Leo (Carter is talking to Liam in the hallway.) Carter: She just called Olivia a slut. Liam: That's messed up. Carter: Olivia slapped her so hard it was just too funny. Liam: That I heard. (Leo comes up.) Leo: And for getting me suspened, you'll get punched... by me. Carter: Back off, man. Just let it go. Leo: You made me miss the last football game. Carter: No I didn't. Buzz off. (Carter walks away with Liam.) Leo: Better watch your back. Subplot: Pierre/Mike (Pierre is his locker. Mike comes up and slams it shut.) Pierre: What was that for? Mike: For being a gayboy and for making us miss the last football game. Pierre: YOu deserved it. (Mike pushes Pierre.) Pierre: Chill out! (Delilah pulls Mike away fro them.) Delilah: That's right idiot! Go away! Mike: Damn homos! Third Plot: Amanda/Jake (Amanda walks up to Jake.) Amanda: Jakey! Jake: Um hi. Amanda: You busy tonight? Jake: No. Amanda: Cool meet me at lunch. Jake: For what? Amanda: Just a surprise. (Amanda walks away.) Main Plot: Carter/Leo (At lunch, Leo throws chips at Carter.) Carter: What's your deal? Leo: You, niner! Carter: Do I have to beat you up again? Leo: You ruined football for me. Carter: Your fault! Leo: Too bad you're gonna get rammed by me before anyone else. Carter: That's it! (Carter punches Leo.) Leo: You fuck! Carter: Fight me! C'mon! (Carter punches Leo repeatedly. Liam and Aria pull him off.) Ms. Winstead: Office now! (Carter and Leo are taken to the office.) Subplot: Pierre/Mike (Justin sees Mike push Pierre to a locker.) Justin: Mike! Pierre: Help! Mike: Stay out of this! (Justin pulls Mike off.) Mike: You damn- (Justin punches Mike.) Mike: Auggg!! Mr. Walters: Office now! (Mike and Justin are taken to the office.) Third Plot: Amanda/Jake (Jake is in an empty hallway. Amanda jumps out.) Jake: Scared me! Amanda: I know. Jake: So what's up? Amanda: I wanna have some fun with you. Jake: What kind of fun? Amanda: This. (Amanda kisses Jake.) Jake: I'm dating Hannah. Amanda: She doesn't have to know. Jake: We're not having sex. Amanda: We're just making out. (Amanda takes Jake into an empty classroom. They make out. Jake realizes it's worng.) Jake: No. No! Amanda: What? Jake: I'm with Hannah! (Jake runs away.) Plot A & B: Carter/Leo & Pierre/Mike (In the office.) Ramona: Two fights. And by the same people as last time? Leo: Carter threw chips at me and tried to beat me up. Ramona: You're 17. And don't lie. Carter has chips on him. Leo: I, uh. Ramona: Plus. I saw the whole thing. Mike: Justin punched me. Justin: You wouldn't leave Pierre alone. Ramona: Makes sense. Justin, Carter. You're dismissed. (Carter and Justin leave.) Ramona: You two for the second time, Are suspened. (Leo leaves in anger.) Mike: Ugh! (Mike leaves.) Meanwhile... (Justin and Carter walk up to Pierre.) Justin: Don't worry, They're suspended... again. Pierre: Oh cool. Carter: They just won't stop. Pierre: I know right. Third Plot: Amanda/Jake (Jake is talking to Amanda.) Jake: Your lucky I'm not telling anyone. Amanda: You don't have to. Jake: Don't tempt me like that again. Amanda: Whatever. Main Plot: Carter/Leo (Leo gets home. No one is there.) Leo: That piece of crap. (Leo goes in his parents' room and finds a gun. He loads it.) Leo: No more Mr. Nice Guy. Category:Blog posts